The Only Exception
by MargotFlower
Summary: Je t'observe là, contre cet arbre. Et je te trouve magnifique, encore plus avec le temps. Alors doucement je me souviens et repense au passé. Et je sais pourquoi je t'aime à ce point Rose. Je le sais enfin.


Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, un beau jour de mai, la chaleur était présente et le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel bleu. Les beaux jours étaient bel et bien là, nous faisaient vivre des moments de pur bonheur. La chaleur nous faisait suffoquer mais peu importe, puisque nous étions tous réunis. Nous étions sortis entre amis pour profiter de ces rares instants qui s'offraient à nous. Nous étions cinq dans ce parc désert. Cinq amis unis comme pas possible, d'une amitié puissante et sincère. C'est rare de trouver ce genre de choses. Albus jouait avec Joanne pendant que Lily et Logan avançaient doucement dans l'eau fraîche du lac, voulant se rafraichir un peu. Ils étaient heureux, jeunes et libres pour au moins une journée. Une journée unique. La réalité ne nous avait pas encore rattrapés et c'était tant mieux. Et puis il y avait _Toi._

Tu étais là devant moi, riant à gorge déployée, joyeuse et sublime. Oh oui tu n'avais jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant, tes longs cheveux roux dans le vent, ta peau blanche brillant au soleil et tes yeux rieurs fixés à ton appareil. Tu aimais la photo, énormément. C'était une grande partie de ta vie. Tu captais les plus beaux moments offerts par elle, les plus tristes aussi parfois. Tu savais voir les gens d'une façon complétement différente. Tu voyais la vérité en eux, ce qui les animait, les emplissait. Tu pouvais tout comprendre dans un sourire ou dans un regard. Déceler la joie, la peine, l'amour, la tristesse, la colère, l'ironie, c'était ton talent. Puis d'un clic tu emprisonnais les émotions, la beauté dans ce boitier noir. Tu faisais vivre ces visages figés d'une façon qui t'étais propre, si particulière. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Parce que tu as su voir en moi, réellement.

Nous nous étions rencontrés à l'âge de dix ans. J'avais encore dû subir les colères de mes grands- parents et la dépression de ma mère. Depuis la mort de mon père plus rien n'allait chez nous et le manoir des Malefoy était quasiment déserté. J'étais bien souvent seul, enfermé dans cette vie misérable dans laquelle je me détruisais petit à petit, consumé par cette haine et ce mépris. J'étais une personne sombre, mutilée par le silence. Je me trouvais dans un parc éloigné du manoir, dans la banlieue moldue de Londres. J'avais eu envie de partir pour la journée mais ne sachant pas où aller, je m'étais réfugié ici. Je m'étais isolé dans un buisson, recroquevillé au fond de cette végétation, mes bras frêles encerclaient mes genoux comme une sorte de protection. J'étais mal, je me sentais minable et faible. Je voulais fuir le monde des adultes si pénible et douloureux. Fuir ma famille. Je n'avais même pas d'amis. J'étais un être pitoyable. Je pleurais doucement alors qu'à l'extérieur de ce buisson j'entendais les rires des enfants fuser, j'entendais le bruit des pas et des ballons sur le sol, les chaussures qui frôlaient le sable et l'envoyait plus loin. Le bonheur m'entourait mais moi je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper. Et puis tout à coup une poupée roula en dessous du buisson. Je me figeais en entendant quelqu'un se rapprocher. Un petit garçon fit son apparition et ria en me voyant.

« Ah il y'a un pas beau tout moche ici. Il est touuuuuuuut seul touuuuuuuut seul sans personne et en plus il pleure ! Ah ah ! Pas beau pas beau ! »

Il ria plus fort et j'entendis une autre voix, de plus en plus proche. Elle retentit fortement.

« Hugo laisse le tranquille il ne t'a rien fait ! Allez prends la poupée et ramène là à Lily sinon elle va pleurer. File je te dis ! »

Le petit garçon fila à toute allure et une nouvelle tête fit son apparition sous mon buisson. Deux prunelles d'un bleu azur m'observaient ou plutôt me scrutaient. Un bleu éclatant et doux. Ce fut la première fois que je vis ton visage. Ta peau constellée de tâches de rousseurs contrastait avec la blancheur de ton sourire. Oui tu me souriais au début. Mais mes larmes te sautèrent vite aux yeux et tu cessas. Tu vins te poser à côté de moi sans cesser de m'observer. Je te regardais à mon tour, craintivement.

« Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? C'est à cause d'Hugo ! Oh il va voir celui-là »

Ta voix fusa. C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Un son radieux. Tu dégageais quelque chose de fou, de rassurant. Je te répondis faiblement.

« N…Non ce n'est pas lui. »

Tu me regardas, intriguée par mon comportement. Tu posas doucement ta main sur mon épaule me collant un peu contre toi. Tu ne me connaissais même pas mais peu t'importais. Tu posas ma tête au creux de ton cou et tu me murmuras des paroles rassurantes. Je me laissais aller contre toi et dans un flot de larmes, je te racontais doucement mon histoire. Tu me berçais en m'écoutant. Tu ne me jugeais pas, très mature pour ton jeune âge. Tu te relevas, me tendit ta main toute douce et m'entraîna en dehors du buisson. Je pus enfin t'observer correctement. Tu étais assez grande pour une fille de dix ans et contrairement aux filles de ton âge, tu ne portais pas de petites robes et des sandales, non. Tu avais les cheveux lâchés, un pantalon et un grand tee-shirt. Tu me faisais penser à une aventurière n'ayant peur de rien. Tu me souris enfin et m'entraîna en courant à travers le parc, nos mains ne se lâchant pas. Tu me présentas ton frère et tes cousins puis ta maman qui fut si gentille avec moi. Tu me pris alors en photo, pendant que ton frère m'embêtait. Ton rire fusa et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder. Pour moi tu étais la plus jolie petite fille du monde

Depuis de ce jour-là, nous étions inséparables, faisant tout ensemble. Je n'avais jamais eu une amie comme toi. Nous étions rentrés à Poudlard ensembles. Tu étais à Gryffondor alors que moi, la honte de ma famille, j'étais chez les Poufsouffles. Il n'y avait pas de honte pour toi, ma famille n'était pas de ton avis. Elle me rendait la vie encore plus difficile. Tes parents, malgré le passé commun de nos familles, avaient su m'accepter. Surtout ta maman qui comprenait la difficulté de ma situation. Tu me défendais à l'école, seule contre tous. Tu répondais à chaque personne me cherchant des problèmes. Le passé de ma famille repoussait les gens. Je leur faisais peur alors ils me tournaient le dos et comme moi je ne réagissais pas, on m'attaquait verbalement. Toi tu étais appréciée. Ta personnalité joyeuse, ton caractère aimant les attirait tous. J'étais le contraire de toi mais tu étais la seule personne à ne pas me juger. Tu me présentas tes amis qui devinrent bien vite les miens. Lily l'impétueuse, Joanne la rêveuse, Albus le farceur et Logan le tranquille. Ils m'avaient tout de suite accepté malgré les apparences et les préjugés, et moi je les aimais beaucoup. Mais je ne me sentais jamais aussi bien qu'avec toi. Tu m'aidas avec ma famille, me soutenant tout le temps, écoutant mes problèmes et me conseillant. Tu étais mon point d'attache, mon repère, ma base, mon roc. Je n'avais jamais aimé autant quelqu'un que toi.

Ta famille était incroyable, m'hébergeant souvent quand ça n'allait pas. Un Malefoy chez des Weasley, ironique n'est-ce-pas ? Ta mère était une femme merveilleuse et elle apportait une telle harmonie dans votre foyer. Moi bien sûr je ne connaissais pas ça, cela m'étonnait. Chez toi c'était bruyant, il y avait toujours de l'animation. Ton frère et tes plus jeunes cousins qui se battaient pour leurs jouets, tes parents qui s'embrassaient amoureusement dans la cuisine, ton chien qui aboyait dans le jardin en courant comme un fou après les pigeons. Je souriais face à ces spectacles. Ta mère se scandalisait en me voyant, pas vraiment en forme et me faisait des sandwichs capables de nourrir trois personnes et me regardait tout avaler d'un air inquiet. Ton père lui ne disait rien mais comprenait ma souffrance, je le voyais dans son regard. Toi tu riais en m'entraînant dans ta chambre. Tu trébuchais à cause de ton tapis en t'étalant sur le sol. Je riais à en avoir mal au ventre et toi pour te venger tu m'entraînais avec toi en riant à ton tour. Combien de fois sommes-nous rester allongés par terre à nous raconter des histoires et à nous endormir l'un contre l'autre ? Je ne sais même plus. Je savais ce que cela faisait d'être aimé, reconnu et aidé. Mes sentiments pour toi grandissaient chaque jour. Mais j'avais peur de te les dévoiler. Mon cœur s'affolait quand je te voyais, ta personnalité, tes formes de femme qui apparaissaient. J'étais tout retourné. Je crois que nos amis avaient remarqué quelque chose mais ne disaient rien par solidarité. Mais comment ne pas t'aimer ?

Quand nous eûmes dix-sept ans je fis une fugue, lasse de ma famille toujours plus déchirée. Notre dernière à Poudlard venait de s'achever. Je n'avais pas vraiment été un bon élève, pas mauvais non plus. Je ne sortais pas du lot, j'étais banal. Une personne sans intérêt, fade et vide. Pourtant tu faisais ressortir ma vraie personnalité, mon moi, de plus en plus. Mais tout cela me brisait. Sans toi je n'étais rien, je le voyais bien quand je rentrais chez moi, seul et désespéré. Ce soir-là j'étais allé me réfugier dans le champ pas loin de la vieille ferme où l'on aimait passer un peu de temps. Je m'étais allongé sur le sol, observant les étoiles et le ciel noir. Je n'avais bien évidemment prévenu personne de mon départ, ni mes amis, ni même toi. Les heures défilaient et moi je restais là. Soudainement j'entendis un bruit rapide et lourd. J'étais en train de m'assoupir et j'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Je me relevais doucement et là je te vis, toi. Tu courrais à perte d'haleine et tu t'arrêtas dès que tu me vis, essoufflée et tremblante. Tu étais vêtue d'un jeans noir et un de mes sweat à capuche bleu. Ton visage ne dégageait pas sa joie habituelle. Tes traits étaient tirés et tes joues bouffies par les pleurs. Tu avais les yeux rouges, les habits tâchés par la terre et trempés par la pluie qui s'était abattue quelques heures plus tôt. Tu me vis et ton visage fut crispé par la colère. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans la nuit, nette et dure contre ma peau. Et tu hurlas de tout ton être. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça mais tu étais encore plus belle que d'habitude.

« Ne me refais jamais ça tu m'entends ? Plus jamais Scorpius plus jamais ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand j'ai reçu la visite de ta famille en plein milieu de la nuit. Personne ne sait où tu te trouves, pas un mot, rien, nada. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire des peurs comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je sais que tu vas mal et que tu souffres mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je suis là moi et je le serai toujours ! Je suis ta meilleure amie merde ! »

Les larmes dévalaient sur tes joues rougies par la colère. Je t'observai encore, choqué par tes propos, par ta franchise. Et puis tu attrapas mon visage violemment, collant tes lèvres aux miennes, presque désespérément. Ce fut l'explosion. Toute la frustration et la colère accumulaient étaient déversées dans ce baiser. Je m'accrochais à ta taille comme à une bouée de sauvetage et toi tu fourrais tes doigts dans mes cheveux blonds. Je ne pouvais me détacher de toi, tu étais mon oxygène. Je n'arrivai pas à respirer tellement la sensation d'extase contractait ma poitrine. Tu m'embrassais moi sans aucune retenue, ta langue dans ma bouche et tes mains sur ma peau brûlante. Tu rompis le contact et tu pleuras contre mon cou, l'embrassant parfois. Des petits baisers papillons qui éveillaient mes sens, qui me brûlaient de l'intérieur. Tu caressas doucement mon visage par la suite, encrant ton regard emplis de désir dans le lien. Tu posas ton front contre le mien et me murmura _cette _phrase dans la nuit.

« Tu sais Scorpius je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Pour aucuns de mes anciens petits amis. Pour personne. J'ai besoin de toi, de te voir sourire, vivre, t'épanouir. Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai parce que tu es la seule exception. Ma seule exception. »

Et nous nous embrassâmes comme des fous. Plus rien ne comptait plus que nous deux à ce moment- là. Juste notre amour, nos baisers, ta peau contre la mienne, ta langue dans ma bouche, ton âme et la mienne. Cette nuit-là nous nous découvrîmes doucement, avec passion. Nous étions amoureux et rien ne compter plus à nos yeux. Tu t'endormis, nue dans mes bras. Je te berçais doucement en caressant tes cheveux, heureux comme tout.

Je souris bêtement callé conte mon arbre en t'observant. Tu étais une jeune femme maintenant, charmante et fascinante. Tu étais devenu journaliste et écrivain à tes heures perdues. Tu avais réussi brillement tes études, étant la fierté de ta famille. Nous leur avions avoué notre amour et ils avaient plutôt bien accepté la nouvelle, malgré la haine ancienne. Pour ma part, ma famille m'avait renié après cette déclaration. J'étais rayé de leur testament, ma mère n'avait même pas réussi à s'opposer à mes grands-parents, me laissant un souvenir amer de cette journée. J'avais eu mon diplôme moi aussi et avait était engagé dans une petite pizzeria, la magie m'aidant beaucoup sans que mon patron ne le sache. Toi tu te réjouissais de mes talents de cuisinier et en profitais un peu trop d'ailleurs. Nous nous étions installés dans un petit appartement dans la banlieue Londonienne. On était bien, on s'aimait. Tu me soutenais encore, me sortant de ma torpeur, me tirant des ténèbres de la mélancolie. Personne ne me comprenait aussi bien que toi. Nos amis avaient très bien accepté notre couple aussi, d'ailleurs Lily et Logan s'étaient mariés l'été dernier tandis qu'Albus et Joanne se rapprochaient chaque jour un peu plus. J'étais vraiment heureux avec vous tous, une personne nouvelle, bien dans sa peau. J'étais fou de toi, encore plus avec les années.

Tu vis que je t'observais, sourire béat collé sur le visage et tu t'approchas de moi en souriant. Tu te collas à mon torse et me montra tes photos. Tes magnifiques photos, je les aimais tant parce que c'était toi, complétement toi, ce que tu faisais de mieux. Je pris ton visage entre mes mains et embrassa tes lèvres sucrées. Je n'arrêtais pas de fixer ton visage si familier, d'un air amoureux.

Tu me regardas surprise, tes magnifiques iris plantés dans les miennes.

« Je sais que je suis sublime Scorp' et que tu as envie de moi hein mais arrêtes de me fixer comme ça »

J'éclatais de rire et toi tu me regardais, un air incrédule collé à ton visage.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si belle» répondis-je, d'une voix malicieuse

Tu rougis en glissant ton visage contre mon épaule. Je sortis alors un anneau en argent de ma poche. Je pris ta main et glissa doucement l'anneau à ton doigt.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment bon pour les longs discours mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. J'en suis certain. Je me fiche que tu sois une Weasley et que ma famille ne l'accepte pas, tant que tu es avec moi tout ira bien. J'ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi.»

Tu me contemplas avec stupeur avant de pleurer doucement de joie et de me sauter dessus. Je sentais ton sourire contre mes lèvres.

« C'est un grand oui. Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime Scorpius. »

Tu m'embrassas encore et encore avant d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à nos amis, sautant comme une petite fille sous mon regard tendre. Je restai là à t'observer avant de voir la bande crier de joie et venir me serrer dans leur bras.

Je voulais sceller nos destins parce que tu m'avais sauvé. De toutes les façons que l'on peut sauver quelqu'un.

Le soleil se couchait mais je savais que malgré les problèmes que l'on rencontrera, l'avenir avec toi sera radieux. L'amour n'a pas de frontière ni de barrière. C'était toi et puis c'est tout.

Parce que toi Rose, mon amour, tu es ma seule, mon unique exception.


End file.
